


Weak Spot

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [7]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: The Hunt finds out about Jonah dating Meyer's adopted daughter.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Meyer Offerman, Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader, Mindy Markowitz/Murray Markowitz
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053





	Weak Spot

Jonah had only been a member of The Hunt for a week until he started dating Meyer's adopted daughter. For the sake of the crew, the teens decided to keep it secret from everyone. Y/N, especially, wasn't sure how her father would react and didn't want to hear Harriet yell at them for making a stupid decision. As well, Jonah wanted to get on everyone's good side before their relationship became public.

Getting everyone to like him proved harder than expected, the only ones Jonah felt he could really trust were Mindy and Murray. The married couple were the first to find out about the two, by walking in on them making out, and kept it a secret at their request. Mindy was overjoyed that they were together, but it took time for Murray to warm up to it. More than anything, he wanted the best for both the teens and was unsure that being together in such a dangerous profession was a good idea.

A week before Amy Markowitz's wedding, Y/N and Jonah were over at Mindy and Murray's home for tea. They wanted to talk to the two of them, after noticing the Hunt slowly catching on to their secret.

"They’ll find out soon," Murray said. "It's best if it comes from the two of you."

"We're waiting for the right time," Y/N shrugged. "Don’t want to cause a scene."

"What about Amy's wedding?" Mindy suggested, earning a confused look from everyone. "The two of you can go as a couple. Our friends won't cause a scene in front of all of Amy's guests."

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually, Mindy got them to agree. The hours leading up to the wedding were nerve-wracking. The morning of, Jonah found out he had to recite the  _ Birkat Kohanim _ in place of his Grandmother. After picking up his suit, he spent the day at the Offerman's getting ready and practicing the blessing. "How are you doing?"

"I can't get the words down," Jonah threw the prayer sheet down in frustration. "You'd think the last-minute news would cause me to panic and cram it, but nothing is working."

"Something I find always helps me is putting the words to a tune," Y/N told him. "Easier to remember the words and pronunciations."

"Thanks, Y/N," he gave her a small smile. "But trust me when I say no one wants to hear me sing."

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "We have to get going."

"Fuck, already?" Jonah stood up and tied the tie around his neck in a rush. Just as he was about to leave the room, Y/N stopped him and took the tie in her hands.

"It's crooked," she said, adjusting it. Instinctively, Jonah wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Y/N closer. "Jonah, we're going to be late."

"We'll be fine," he shrugged, smiling cheekily. Y/N rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't hide her smile. Jonah gave her a quick kiss before pulling apart.

"Ready?"

"I don't think I ever will be." He admitted and followed her to the car.

The wedding was beautiful, and everything went smoothly. After Jonah butchered the _ Birkat Kohanim _ and then managed to save it, the Emcee announced it to be time for dinner. Y/N had sat down at a table with Jonah to eat when Meyer had joined them. "Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?"

"Uh…" Jonah froze up and looked to his girlfriend for help.

"Yeah, actually," Y/N took a deep breath. It was now or never, and she just wanted to get it done and over with. "Jonah and I are dating, and have been for a couple weeks now."

Meyer sat there for a minute, silent. His eyes flit between the two of them, increasing their nerves. It felt like a long ten minutes had passed before Meyer said anything. "I'm very happy for both of you. But Jonah… if you hurt her I will not forgive you, my boy."

"I understand," Jonah responded, the nerves somehow increasing. The boy was about to say something else when the band began to play  _ Hava Nagila _ , and the horah started. They were pulled away from the table to join the dance, kicking off the party.

This was the first time Jonah ever felt connected to the Jewish community and was having a great time with Y/N when Joe and Lonny arrived at the wedding. The men gave updates on the information they found and were about to go back to the party when Harriet waltzed in. In anger, Joe attacked the Nun and everyone moved into a different room. When Harriet yelled at Joe to open the trunk of her car, everyone went outside and found a man tied up looking up at the crew.

Instinctively, Jonah grabbed Y/N's hand and interlocked their fingers. Part of him was still unable to stomach the torture and kidnapping that the Hunt often did. The sight, while not as gruesome as Dieter Zweigelt the day before, still managed to make him feel sick. "Who is that? Is that the Wolf?"

"Not my Wolf," Meyer shook his head.

"Wait a minute," Harriet said, pointing at their interlocked hands. "When the bloody fuck did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago," Jonah answered, squeezing Y/N's hand.   


"Well, break-up," she demanded. "Didn't I just tell you relationships are a weak spot? This is a liability and could put our whole operation in jeopardy."

"Come on, Harriet," Lonny interjected. "They're just kids. Besides, it would be good to let Jonah get a wank job once in a while."

"Lonny!" Everyone yelled at him, causing the actor to put his hands up in surrender.

"I said what I said."

"Let's just go back to the party and enjoy the rest of the night," Meyer suggested. Looking at Joe, he added, "take some time to cool off, too, hm?"

Y/N and Jonah made their way back to the party with Joe and Lonny, leaving Meyer and Harriet to talk alone. "Harriet's right, you know."

"It isn’t anyone's decision to make, but ours," Y/N told Joe, stubbornly. "Look, we aren't breaking up so all of you better get used to it now that it's out in the open."

Y/N pulled Jonah away from the men and brought them back to their table. "That went better than expected."

"I guess you're right." Y/N sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Still stressful."

"Hey, Y/N," Jonah spoke gently. "I love you, and nothing's going to change that."

"I love you, too." she gave him a small smile. "They'll warm up to it, eventually."

Jonah laughed at that and leaned over to kiss her. The Hunt would get used to them dating, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
